bonne bouche
by AozoraNoShita
Summary: Sassy Secret Santa for antonymmouse on tumblr! So they've settled down and they have jobs and a cat and Castiel cooks really good food. Sam freaks out a little.


Prompt: A curtain!fic where Sam and Cas quit hunting and settle down into a town where Sam becomes a high school teacher and Cas becomes a librarian.

bonne bouche: French word meaning "a tasty morsel or delicacy," literally "good mouth(ful)"

* * *

**breakfast **

When Sam woke up on weekdays, Castiel was usually already up and cooking. Which was amazing, in Sam's opinion, because of all the things he'd imagined the angel could do, being an ancient celestial being, cooking had not been one of them. But yeah, Cas could cook, and he was awesome at it. Thank God, since Sam had never cooked anything but instant ramen in his life. He'd tried numerous times, but somehow no matter how closely he followed a recipe it never turned out right.

Once he'd tried making cupcakes on a day off, while Cas had been at the library. He'd been okay up until the point where he'd tried to make icing, and for some reason it had gone horribly, horribly wrong. So Cas had come home to him standing in the middle of the kitchen and attempting to glare the goopy substance he'd somehow created into submission. Cas had just smiled at him, despite Sam's trespassing into his kitchen (because really it was Castiel's domain), and somehow magically produced something delicious out of the mess. It sucked; the whole reason he'd tried to make cupcakes was _for _Cas, who had a sweet tooth to counter Sam's affinity for spicy foods. Cas had reassured him that he'd been very helpful, which would have sounded patronizing coming from anyone else. But he actually seemed genuinely pleased that Sam had tried. So he supposed that was something.

Anyways, on weekends they slept in. And had lots of sex.

Sam hummed happily at the thought and opened his eyes. Unfortunately, today was a weekday. He could hear the muffled clang of a skillet being set down on the stove, which probably meant bacon. He allowed himself a moment to bury his head in his pillow and grin stupidly before he rolled out of bed.

By the time he shuffled into the kitchen, he'd managed to get dressed and pull his hair back, but saying he was fully awake would be generous. His greeting of "good morning" was drawn out as he yawned through it. Cas waved at him with a spatula.

"Good morning, Sam." He smiled over his shoulder before turning his attention back to the stove. Sam moved forward until he was pressed against Castiel's back and resting his chin on the top of the other's head.

"Good morning," he said again.

Cas rocked back on his heels so he was leaning his entire weight on Sam for a moment. Sam wrapped his arms around his waist until he leaned forward again to transfer the bacon from the skillet to a plate on the counter.

"Bacon," Sam murmured happily into Castiel's hair.

Cas turned in his arms so he could look up at him and raise one eyebrow. "And what has the bacon done to warrant you saying it's name with such devotion?" he asked, barely hiding a smile.

"Well, it's delicious for one thing," Sam answered.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. But I guess it wouldn't be that way without the chef, would it?" He put as much devotion and feeling into the next word that he can. "Cas."

"Better," Cas told him with a smile, and stood up on his toes to peck him on the lips. Sam had initially been slightly guilty over the fact that he was so much taller than Cas, but it never seemed to bother the angel and after a while he could admit to himself that he actually found it pretty cute (and then in bed, found it _hot_ that so much strength was contained in such a small vessel and _hmm_ probably not the time to be thinking about that).

"There's coffee for you." Cas wiggled his hand in between them, which was difficult considering how close Sam was holding him. He poked at Sam's stomach, making him huff. "On the table," he added. Sam considered letting go, humming thoughtfully. At this point falling back asleep on top of Cas was looking much more appealing. "_Sam_."

He relented and let go, grabbing the plate of bacon and bringing it to the small table in the breakfast nook. He sat down gracelessly and grabbed for the steaming mug of coffee Cas had put there for him. "You're awesome," he moaned after the first mouthful.

"I see you're finally waking up," Cas teased, tugging on his ponytail as he disappeared back to the bedroom to get ready to go to work.

Sam chuckled quietly and picked up a piece of bacon. Thinking back, he could remember the first time he'd ever eaten anything made by Cas, he'd been _at Rufus's cabin, and Cas had given Dean and him sandwiches, of all things. God, and there'd been so much going on and he didn't know what to do about any of it. Crowley and Dick and Kevin and Bobby and _Cas. _The angel who'd taken on his insanity and Sam couldn't figure out why he'd do something like that. he was constantly torn between being grateful-so fucking grateful he couldn't think of anything that could possibly express it-and guilty that he'd broken an _angel. _At the same time he was convinced every time he turned around that Lucifer would still be there, and the terror of that added to the fear of fighting the Leviathans were things he'd had to hide, no matter how hard that was because there was really no time for a breakdown with that shitstorm happening. So he'd sat and eaten the sandwich, alone in a back room, and thought about how when he died he was pretty much guaranteed to go back to hell for ruining Castiel, and no doubt he'd see Lucifer again then so might as well enjoy what time he had without him until he inevitably died and-_

"-and you didn't hear anything I just said, did you?"

Sam blinked, and he was back in the breakfast nook, sun streaming in through the window. Cas was standing right next to him, looking concerned and vaguely sad.

"Sorry," Sam told him. "Guess I'm still not completely awake."

Cas didn't quite smile. "I'm going to the library now. I help open up today." He leaned down to kiss Sam on the forehead. "Try not to go back to sleep on the table, okay? You have to leave in less than half an hour to make it to the school on time."

Sam reached out before Cas could withdraw and pulled him in for a proper kiss. He felt it against his lips when Cas finally smiled. "I'll make it on time," he assured him, confident.

Cas stood and smirked at him. "We'll see." He grabbed his coat on the way out the door. Sam waved at him from the window before slumping down to rest his forehead on the table. He fiddled with the coffee mug and yawned. He hated having a job that required getting up this early in the morning. As a matter of fact, mornings in general sucked.

Thirty-five minutes later he ran out the door after waking up with his cheek pressed against the tabletop and the coffee in his cup cold.

His first block class was used to him being late, anyway.

* * *

**lunch**

Sam was relieved when second block finally ended because that meant lunch immediately followed by a free period. He wandered into the faculty room, reading over an essay from one of the girls in his AP Language and Composition class. She obviously had some pretty intense feelings about Gatsby, and it was interesting to read an analysis on the role of Myrtle when she kept coming back to making pointed remarks about how all of the characters were shitty people (without the language, of course). Sam made a mental note to discuss it with Cas later, as he was one of the only people he knew who actually liked Fitzgerald.

"Heeey," someone drawled from the corner, and he looked up to see Whitney, the chem teacher from down the hall sitting on the couch and finishing off a club.

"Hi," he greeted. "Is the day over yet?"

She laughed. "Don't I wish. I swear these kids make me want to-well. Probably shouldn't finish that sentence."

Sam grinned.

"By the way, that cutie pie boyfriend of yours was here about twenty minutes ago."

"He was?" Damn, he'd still been teaching class then.

"Yep, dropped something off for you in the fridge." She gestured at the mini fridge against the wall.

Sam felt a rush of affection as he remembered he hadn't packed anything to eat today. Cas knew him too well. He crouched down in front of the fridge and opened the door, essay stuck into his mouth because it wasn't like anyone would be able to tell he'd drooled on it if it dried during his break.

There was a bento box on the top shelf, with a note attached in Castiel's handwriting. He pulled it out and nudged the door shut with his foot as he stood up again. Already absorbed with the note, he absently set the essay onto the table and dropped into a chair.

_Hello, Sam_, it said. _I made sushi rolls. I seem to recall that you like Japanese food. I hope so since I ended up with much more nori than I needed to make just these. I can make more if you like them? If you do like them make sure you eat them all. You'll need the energy to deal with those "teenagers." I'll see you at home. Love, Cas :)_

Sam knew he was smiling like an idiot in front of Whitney, but at the moment he really didn't care. He was definitely keeping this note.

He pulled off the top of the box and found three rows of perfectly formed rolls. Seriously, Cas was an _artist_. Happily, he pulled one out and bit in. And then had to make a conscious effort not to moan in the presence of the chem teacher.

He heard Whitney say, "Oh, I'll just leave you two alone shall I?" and leave. Which, yes, he would love to be alone with his sushi, thank you. But then he heard someone clearing their throat and turned to find Cas smiling at him from the doorway.

"I take it you like them, then."

Sam beamed. "They're amazing, Cas!"

Cas shook his head, obviously amused by Sam's enthusiasm. He held up a small plastic bag. "I came back to bring some wasabi. You like wasabi right? For some reason," he added quietly as Sam nodded, excited.

He got up so we could sling an arm around Castiel's waist and drag him over to sit on the couch with him. "You don't have to go back to the library yet, do you?" he asked hopefully.

Cas shook his head. "Not until two." He settled into the couch, side pressed against Sam's. "I'll be reading _Chicka Chicka Boom Boom _today."

"I like that one," Sam told him. "But I still think it's unfair that you get to work with adorable children and I have to deal with these hooligans."

Cas often brought kids' books back from the library so he could practice reading them to Sam before he read them to the Reading Circle. Sam had gone to a few of them, even. Cas was suited to his job; the children (and their parents) loved him.

"You are the one who chose to teach at a high school," Cas reminded him.

"But why did you let me?" Sam whined.

Cas snorted. "Eat your sushi."

Sam grinned at him and reached for the bag to pull out a container of wasabi paste. "Want any before I put this stuff all over the sushi?" he asked, noticing Cas eyeing the wasabi distastefully. He held up one of the rolls to Castiel's mouth.

Cas shot him an amused look before leaning forward to bite into it. So sue him, he liked to hand feed Cas sometimes. It made him feel better about his total lack of contribution to actually making any food.

As he ate his lunch, they discussed Gatsby. Occasionally another teacher would stop in to use the printer and smile at them, used to seeing them spend lunches together.

When he finished the sushi he leaned in to kiss Cas on the cheek. "Thanks for making those for me."

"It was no problem." Cas reached out to take his hand. "I love you."

"Love you, too," he murmured back. And he did, so much that sometimes he couldn't quite believe it. How he'd ended up here, settled down with _Cas _of all people.

Castiel, who was good with kids and could cook and _had said he was an abomination, which shouldn't be surprising really and yeah, Sam had thought it himself sometimes. But to hear it from an angel had been different, had been more final and absolute. Something he couldn't escape or change, something that defined him and had defined him since the day he was born and he'd continue to be an abomination until the day he died, and _how _could Castiel even stand to be in the same room as him it didn't make any sense-_

"Sam!"

He snapped back to the present to find Cas cradling his face between his palms.

"What do I have to do to keep you here with me?" Cas asked sadly.

Sam just blinked at him, not entirely sure what to say.

Cas sighed and retreated. "I have to head back to the library now. I'll see you at home."

He watched him go, waiting ten minutes before he also left the room to go outside and call Dean.

"_Yeah? This had better be good since you're interrupting my totally deserved vacation_."

"Dean," Sam said plaintively. "Help."

"_Christ, what have you done now?_"

"I think I've upset Cas."

"_And you decided to call me to talk about your love life. Well that's just great. I'm thrilled, Sam, really._"

"Please?"

Dean's sigh came across as a rush of white noise. "_Fine. What did you do, exactly?_"

Sam shuffled his feet, thinking. "Well. I'm not sure."

"_Really?_" Dean sounded doubtful.

"It's just, sometimes I find myself thinking-"

"_Oh boy_."

"Shut up. I dunno, I just keep thinking that this is all too good to be true."

"_Okaaaay?_"

Sam hesitated. "You know, like it's not...real."

There was a pause. "_You have got to be shitting me_," Dean said. Then he said, "_Oh my God, seriously?_" but it was muffled, as though Dean had pulled the phone away from his ear and was addressing the world at large.

Sam waited.

"_Okay, I am going to go through this _once_ so you'd better pay attention. This is real. Your domestic life with the librarian angel and that stupid fucking cat is real. How were you thinking it could be fake?_"

"Uh, well, I kinda have a history of hallucinations. Remember?"

"_Hard to forget,_" Dean answered drily. "_And did you past hallucinations usually involve being a high school teacher with an angel boyfriend?_"

"No," Sam admitted. "Generally there was fire and pain and screaming. And Satan."

Dean made a noise he couldn't quite decipher. "_So not hallucinating then. Any other suggestions?"_

"Um, any sort of monster that could cause realistic dreams or hallucinations? There are a lot of those, you know."

"_Yeah, and I've been under the influence of a djinn before. You'd be able to tell it's not real, Sam. You wake up in a perfect world, yeah, but you _know _you're not supposed to be there. You'd know something was wrong_."

"But I do think something is wrong!"

"_Not think. _Know. _Dude, having a crapload of insecurities is not the same thing as knowing you're living in a fake world._"

Sam stayed silent.

Dean sighed. "_Sorry. Look, is it actually perfect? Something that could only have been dreamed up?"_

He thought about it. And no, no it wasn't. In a perfect world Cas would like wasabi and their cat would be named something else and there wouldn't be a hole in his jacket pocket and Sam would never do anything that would upset Cas, ever. Cas wouldn't go hazy and ramble sometimes and Dean wouldn't be such an asshole and Sam would definitely not be teaching high schoolers.

"Okay, I'm just kind of stupid sometimes."

"_And that's why you've got me_," Dean said smugly, "_the brains of the family_."

Sam snorted. "Right."

"_Look, kid, you haven't been doing this that long and I know it's weird to be settled down and everything but you'll get the hang of it. You just gotta go at it with everything you've got. Can't keep thinking about the shit that went down in the past_."

Sam smiled, because his brother was awesome. There was no way he would tell him that, of course. "Wow, Dean, that almost sounded deep."

"_Shut up, it's great advice. And I can't believe you called me because your life feels _too perfect, _dude. Rub it in, why don'tcha? You dorks totally deserve each other, Jesus_."

"Thanks, jerk."

"_Don't you dare call me again, bitch_."

* * *

**dinner**

Sam came home at four and found Cas in the kitchen dancing with the cat and singing Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds.

The cat was named Lucy, which was short for Lucifer. They'd bought her from a little girl with a boxful of kittens outside the grocery store a few months ago. He remembered Cas holding the little ball of fluff in both hands and asking if she had a name.

"Lucifer," the girl had answered, with her mother behind her hiding a smile behind her hand. "Like the cat in Cinderella! Because she's a mean kitty."

Sam had stood there, holding several bags of groceries, thinking that _of course _the kitten was named Lucifer.

"She seems very sweet to me," Cas said, smiling slightly.

_Crap_, he thought.

The girl shrugged. "I guess that means she likes you!"

Sam had sighed loudly. "Let me go stash these in the car, and then I'll go back in and buy some pet supplies."

The smile he'd received was worth having a cat named Lucifer.

Mostly they just called her Lucy. She was grey and fluffy, and it turned out she was sweet-mostly to Cas and then Sam by extension. She hated Dean.

Sam smiled and set his bag down. "Can I cut in, Lucy?" He held a hand up to Lucy's nose. She lifted her chin from Castiel's shoulder to nose at his fingers and he scratched the top of her head.

"Lucy consents," Cas said, and set her down on the floor. She wandered off, looking more graceful on her feet than a creature that fluffy had any right to be.

Sam put his hands on Castiel's hips and began to spin them in slow, lazy circles. He didn't actually know how to dance, but Cas seemed content with what they were doing.

"Cooking something?" he asked, spotting a large pot on the stove.

"We're eating early since you have to go back to school for parent meetings tonight. How does broccoli cheese soup sound?"

It sounded delicious because that was one of his favorite foods. "God I love you."

Cas huffed a laugh and pressed closer. He started humming where he'd left off with the Beatles.

"Hey Cas," he said softly.

"Hm?"

"I'll stay here."

**END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**snack**

After all the parents had left, Sam slumped down at his desk and groaned at the mess of paperwork. He'd much rather be back at home, but he supposed he should try and make some kind of leeway into getting some grading done.

He'd graded five essays when the door opened and Cas stuck his head in. "Busy?"

Sam looked up and stared at him. "Um. Yes. Very important. Come in?"

Cas sidled in and shut the door behind him.

"I only ever do _very important _things on my desk, actually," Sam continued, standing and swiping all the papers onto the floor. He walked over to Cas so he could pick him up and set him on the desk. "Grading papers, writing notes, preparing lectures...fucking you senseless..." He had one hand firmly clasped over the top of Castiel's thigh and the other pulling at his dress shirt, starting to untuck it.

"Well then," Cas murmured lowly, right next to his ear. "You should get to it."

**FADEOUT**

* * *

_Notes:_ Wow. I'm sorry this took so long! My brain had trouble with the idea of curtain!fic for some reason. This is why I generally write crack, but hopefully this turned out okay and not overly sappy or ridiculous. Also sorry for the non-explicit nature of the end bit there, but I've never written porn before. There was an attempt, but...yeah. It was bad.


End file.
